


The Everyday Problems of a Civil Servant

by My_Young_Friend



Category: Primeval
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Leather Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-12
Updated: 2010-06-12
Packaged: 2017-10-10 02:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Young_Friend/pseuds/My_Young_Friend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Permission to kick Connor Temple off the nearest tall structure?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Everyday Problems of a Civil Servant

**Author's Note:**

> For non UK-readers, [this](http://www.annsummers.com/webapp/wcs/stores/servlet/categorydisplay1_40151_10236_-1_10001_Y_10236) is Ann Summers

"Sir, permission to kick Professor Cutter off the nearest tall structure?"

"Permission denied, as always." Lester didn't look up from the latest Whitehall file.

"Permission to kick Connor Temple off the nearest tall structure?"

"Tempting, I assure you. But not worth the paper-" Lester stopped as he finally looked up at Ryan.

"Forgive me if I am out of touch with the latest military fashions but," Lester gestured to the remarkably tight leather jeans that Ryan was wearing.

Ryan looked impatiently at Lester. Oh yes, this would be interesting.

"I take it this has something to do with the tall structures request?"

"Yes, sir. It appears Temple borrowed my change of fatigues to impress Ms Maitland. My current uniform was shredded while I was once again saving Cutter from a creature with too many syllables in its name. I had nothing but a t-shirt to wear."

"And so, of course, you paid a visit to Ann Summers." Which, Lester considered, he'd have paid to have seen.

"No, sir" said Ryan, testily. "I had to borrow these from Stanworth in the lab. He is the closest in size to me." But not quite perfect, Lester judged, if the leather clinging to Ryan's sculpted arse was anything to go by.

"Stanworth, you say?" Lester pictured the stocky, balding technician and then tried desperately not to picture him in leather trousers. When that failed, he replaced the image with one much more pleasing to the eye, not to mention closer to hand.

An idea struck him, one involving a fairly gratuitous abuse of power, though nothing he hadn't done before.

"Well, sadly we don't have the capacity at the moment for you to just wander off home because you need a change of clothes." Lester watched as Ryan's increasingly frustrated expression took a turn towards angry.

"However, if you can wait another hour or so, we shall discuss this after the sources of your frustration have left for the day." They and most of the rest of the staff.

Lester waited. A glimmer of comprehension passed across Ryan's face. He caught on quickly.

"An hour, sir?" he confirmed, face now blank. Lester made a mental note never to play poker with Ryan.

"Yes, I imagine everyone should have left by that time. Should give us the opportunity to thrash things out."

"Would be best to take things in hand, sir."

"Get a firm grip on the situation."

"And hopefully come to a mutually satisfying resolution, Sir."

"I would think so, Captain. Now, I'm sure that you have things to do."

Ryan turned on his heel and left. Lester turned back to the blissfully dreary missive on the importance of conserving paperclips. He took one from the tray on his desk and carefully twisted it out of shape while he read on. After attempting to read the same paragraph three times, he leaned back on his chair, one last problem playing on his mind.

Exactly how was he supposed carry on for the next fifty minutes with a raging erection?


End file.
